Old Love
by Performer101
Summary: When Dean tries to rekindle the relationship Emma once had with him, would it be too late? I do not own any characters from "Once Upon a Time" or "Supernatural"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The day we got back, I was so relieved. Actual running showers, and we didn't have to kill for what we ate. I sat in my apartment living room, looking over some things. Henry walked in, and sat down beside me. He was eating a slice of pizza I had made earlier.

"So, you were hungry?" I asked.

He nodded, still chewing. Just then my cell rang, and I went to answer it. "Hello," I replied.

"Emma, it's me." The alto voice replied.

"Me who?" I asked.

"It's me, Dean," He replied.

My heart stopped, and I went to my room. "I thought you decided you couldn't have a relationship anymore." I replied, remembering the night. I heard him sigh, he must've been on the road for weeks. "I'm sorry, Emma, I…you don't understand how hard for me to say those things, I don't know why I said them." He replied.

"I know why." I replied.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because you think you're too busy, and don't have time for me, well, what makes you think I have time for you!" I spat.

"Whoa, what brought that on?" Dean asked.

"What brought this on?" I asked, surprised he didn't get it. "What brought this on, Dean, is that for the past five years, you didn't act is I ever existed." I replied. "Because I've been busy, you know what kind a life I lead," He fought.

"I don't care about what kind of life you lead." I spat. "You were the one,"

I took a break from my speech. "Or at least I thought you did." I whispered. "Emma," Dean replied. "No, Dean, I don't want to see you. Please do not look for me." I replied, placing the phone firmly on the hook. I sighed, a heavy relief. I then left my room to go back to hanging out with my son.

"Mom, can you play Mario Karts with me?" He asked. I nodded, putting on a brave face for my son. He had finished eating his pizza and was playing on the wii now. I sat down next to him, and took a remote. I began wondering what it would be like, if I still were with Dean Winchester.

###

Mary Margaret and David had come home late last night, and tip-toed to their room. I saw them, from behind a cracked door. I couldn't go to sleep. I couldn't simply wrap my head around the fact that Dean had called me. I sat on my bed, rocking myself back and forth.

Did he need my help?

But, that wasn't possible. Dean could take care of himself. He always has. I went into the kitchen, and took out a container of ice cream. "Mom?" Henry's voice made me jump. "Henry, what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"The light woke me up." He responded.

"Oh, well, you want some, kid?" I asked, offering the container to him. He smiled, and jumped up on one of the stools. "Do you want to share the container with me, or do you want a bowl?" I asked

"Container," Henry replied, with a smile. I gave him a spoon, and took my own spoon and scooped up some.

"So, why are you up?" Henry asked.

"Thinking." I said. "About what?" Henry pushed on.

"Nothing that you need to know, Henry." I replied. "Eat the ice cream."

He smiled and ate it. I smiled, and one question still pondered me: What if the Winchesters came to Storybrooke?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting in my office, reading the newspaper, which seemed uneventful when I heard the news first. People from the outside had finally came into town. I haven't seen them yet, but I had a feeling I would sooner or later. Just then, two men came in, followed by a woman, followed by Dean.

My heart stopped.

I put my newspaper down on my desk, and rose. "Are you all crazy?" I asked.

"Emma," Dean began. "Why did you come here?" I asked.

"It's not…" I trailed.

"I came because, you wouldn't listen to me on the phone." He spat, staring at me angrily. He walked straight over to my desk. "Well, you all can't be here." I said. "What do you mean, we can't be here?" the older man asked.

"Emma, this is Bobby, Bobby this is Emma." Dean introduced. I smiled, politely, and nodded my head.

"Things happen here, that cannot be explained, realistically, if you were to see them and leave and spread rumors about this town, I'd have to literally kill you all." I threatened.

The younger one smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You secretly dated her for three years, Dean, and you never trusted her with your career?" He asked. "Sam!" Dean argued.

Just then, Henry ran in, Pongo following close behind. "Mom, there's an emergency!" He cried. "What emergency?" I asked, following him. I followed him into the building of Archie. Dean and his crew were right behind me. We stopped in front of his office, and Pongo jumped up on the door and clawed at it.

"Pongo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's wrong." Henry replied, looking up at me, with pleading eyes. I knocked on the door.

"Archie? It's me, Emma, open up!" I shouted. But, no one opened the door. I looked to Henry. I opened the door. We walked inside. The office was a mess, and Archie was found on the floor unconscious. I bent over to check his pulse.

"He's dead." I muttered. I looked over to see Henry in tears, the woman was holding him back, letting him cry on her shoulder. I rose to my feet and walked over to Dean. "Help me move him out of here, please." I whispered, quietly

He only nodded. "Can you please get him out of here?" I asked the woman. The woman nodded, and tried to steer him out of the room. I grabbed his feet, while Dean grabbed his torso. "No," He said. "I can do this."

I frowned, but backed off. I called David and Mary Margaret and told them of the news. They came directly to the station. When they Dean and the crew, they were shocked. "They are not going to leave, easily, so…let's just get this discussion over with." I replied.

They took the chairs in front of me. "So, they know, right…if they are with you?" Mary Margaret asked. I looked to the group, and all Dean did was cross his chest. "No, she didn't." Dean replied.

"This is a very special place, some unexplainable things happen, and I just want to know, if you can take it, when it starts, because there will be no turning back." David said.

"If you knew us, you'd know that we're used to crazy." Sam replied.

David sighed, and turned back to me. "Who could have killed Archie Hopper?" David asked. "Don't know, no one really dislikes Archie." I replied, thinking. "Ruby saw Regina arguing with him." Mary Margaret replied.

I looked up and immediately shook my head. "Regina wouldn't kill Archie, not when she's wanting Henry back, why would she do such a thing?" I asked.

"Power? Making a statement? I don't know, but we do have a statement." David replied. I rose to my feet, and headed to the bars. "I don't think Regina did it, you're more than welcome to bring her in for questioning, but I won't be apart of that." I said.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because I'm trying to believe that she can be good." I replied. The couple then left, probably going to round up Regina and bring her in. Dean looked at me, as if I was crazy or something. "You had a chance to leave." I retorted. He frowned. "That's not what I meant," He replied.

"Then what do you mean, Dean?" I asked. "One moment you're saying you don't want me in your life, and the next you're saying you do."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" He asked the crew behind him. They slowly left the station, leaving me and Dean alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dean just stood there silently. He probably thought that I was going to speak first. He thought wrong. I went back to my desk, and looked over some papers. "I love you, Emma Swan." He replied. My head snapped up and I looked at him, I gulped.

Was I imagining this?

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I love you," He whispered. I couldn't help but smile, and I rose and headed towards him. I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. Never in the three years that we were together, he never said that he loved me. When I moved apart, he caught my face.

"I missed you." He whispered.

I smiled, softly. "I missed you, too." I said. He then kissed me, and I enjoyed kissing him back. When we broke apart, I couldn't help smiling. "Are we back together now?" I asked.

He smiled. "What do you think?" He asked, before kissing me again.

###

We led the group back to our home. Henry went to bed, while the rest of us stayed up in the living room. "So, what do you guys do?" David asked .

"We take care of…" Sam trailed.

"Take care of what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We take care of things that cannot be easily explained." Bobby interjected.

"Um, I don't think we need your services." David replied.

"David, they can help us," Mary Margaret replied.

"Help us? By killing us all!?" David replied, in anger.

"We're not going to kill you all…she's right, we could help." Dean replied.

David sighed. "Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on all of you." He replied. I smiled, and grabbed Dean's hand. He held it. "What's that?" David asked.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"That…hand holding." He explained.

I smiled. "Dean and I are back together." I replied.

"Back together?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," I said.

"When were you two together?" He asked.

"Three years ago." Dean answered.

"Are you two serious?" Mary Margaret asked.

We nodded. Just then there was a pounding at the door. I rose to answer it. "Mr. Gold," I replied.

"It's time for me to cash in your favor." He said.

"What favor?" David asked.

"I want you to take me to my son." Mr. Gold replied, ignoring David's question.

"Gold, it's ten o'clock at night, can't this wait until morning?" I asked.

"No, my girlfriend's in the hospital and she doesn't remember me," He replied.

"I apologize," I replied. "But, I just can't up and go."

"Yes, you can, dearie…or you'll be in the same pot as Cinderelly." He said, with a smile. I frowned. "Cinderelly?" Dean asked.

I elbowed him in the ribs, and he grunted in result.

"Fine, I'll go." I said. "Can I go?" Henry asked. He came up from behind the group. "Henry, you're supposed to be in bed." I replied. "I want to go with you." Henry said, with a smile. I sighed. "No, Henry." I replied. "Just so you know, when Regina said I couldn't go looking for you, I went anyway…I'm very good at finding people." Henry replied.

I sighed. "Fine you can go." I replied. "So am I." Dean said. I looked straight into his eyes, and shook my head. "No, I'm coming with you." Dean replied. "I don't trust anybody who says Cinderelly." He replied, sounding more harsh.

Mr. Gold smiled. "Fine, we'll go in the morning…" He said. "What if I change my mind?" I asked, as Mr. Gold turned his back on us. "Then, I'll return to kill you all." He said, his voice an octave lower.

Mr. Gold left without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I don't like this." Dean replied, as I packed my bag.

"For once, I agree with him." David replied.

"I lost you once, Emma, why run off again?" He asked.

"I'm not running, and I was pulled into that stupid hat…I never jumped." I replied, remembering the fantasy land I was in for months. "Think this through!" Dean said. "Think this through?" I asked. "What if we get married one day, what if we have kids? What are we going to do then?" I asked.

"We'd cross that bridge when we get to it." He replied.

I shook my head. "Besides, if I don't go…we'll all die." I said. "And are you willing, David, to play the bluffing game with the one and only Rumplestiltskin who always gets his way?" I asked.

David just stood there, his arms crossed and giving me the death stare. "I'm sorry, guys, but I have to do this." I replied. I then headed out the door without a word.

###

Twenty minutes later, Henry, Dean, Gold, and I were stuck together in the car. The radio was turned off, and everyone was silent.

"You sure this is going to work?" I asked.

"It worked before things went bad." Gold replied. I held my breath until we reached the town line. "Do you remember?" I asked.

Smiling, Gold nodded. We drove on. "So, what is this New York?" Gold asked, not answering my question. "I think it's like Boston, isn't it Mom?" Henry asked. I smiled a little, remembering the night Henry came into my apartment.

"Yeah, kind of." I answered.

We got to the airport around noon. Dean sighed, nervously. "I hate airplanes." He muttered, underneath his breath. I put a hand on his wrist, and looked up into his eyes. "You're going to be fine." I said, as we stepped further in line. Henry was first, and put everything in the basket, and stepped through the metal detector.

"What's this?" Gold asked.

"Detector," Dean answered, before I had the chance to. "Everything you own, except for clothes of course, must go inside the basket, and you must walk through."

"Really?" Gold asked.

I nodded. Hesitantly Gold began to put his belongings in the basket. But, he left the scarf on and still had his cane. "Sir, scarf and cane in the basket, please." The security said. Gold frowned and turned back to me.

"I can't." He said.

"You have to." I replied.

"Isn't there some other way?" Gold asked.

"By car it will be slower, this is the fastest way to get to New York and get to your son." Dean replied. Gold sighed. "But, what if I forget?" Gold replied.

I shook my head. "Do you honestly think, that I would let you forget, if you were this close?" I asked. Slowly, but unsurely Gold placed his scarf and cane in the basket. I saw him get a little dizzy, but he managed to get across the detector.

I hurriedly followed him, and quickly as I could placed the scarf over his shoulders again.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Gold slowly nodded, and I directed him to our plane, while Dean just hung out with Henry.

###

During the plane ride, Henry watched the outside world. He smiled, and pointed at every little thing. Gold just sat there, staring into emptiness.

"So, " Dean said. "So?" I asked.

"So, who's Henry's father?" Dean asked.

I smiled, and shook my head. "That was a couple of years before you Dean." I said. "Oh," He said, he sounded disappointed. "Oh," I mocked. "Why the oh?" I asked.

"It's nothing, so who's the father then?" He went on. I shook my head. "Some jerk, who's probably living in Canada, and has a wife and kids of his own now." I replied, looking into his eyes. Nervously, I looked away.

"I take it the relationship didn't go so well." Dean said.

"No," I said. "I got busted, on a crime, he was the only person who knew about it, I went to jail…he ran, and needless to say, Henry came out of that relationship."

I looked up at him, and frowned. "I'm sorry," I said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm blabbering on, about my relationship…" I said.

"But, I asked you about him." He replied.

I smiled, before he leaned in and kissed me.

###

We landed when it was dark.

Everyone was tired, and wanted to go to bed. "Stay close." Dean said, directing it to Henry. Henry nodded, as we found the hotel we were going to stay in.

New York was a big place, to find only one person.


End file.
